Siempre has sido tú
by starsinmymind
Summary: AU. Volverse a ver después de tantos años en una fiesta un tanto... distinta, lo hace un poco más emocionante. Lo que él no sabe, es que ella ha cambiado bastante. Ya no es aquella niña indefensa e inocente que había conocido 16 años atrás.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hooolaaa, chicooos! No sé por qué, pero hoy me siento de muy buen humor, y como verán, ésta es una nueva historia. **_

_**Antes que nada debo decir que este fic iba a ser un one-shot, pero debido a que salió más largo de lo que esperaba, decidí separarlo... y como comienzo a conocerlos, se que me pedirán más capítulos (o eso creo), así que sólo pediré que me tengan un poco de paciencia, ya que últimamente he tenido varias cosas pendientes tanto con ustedes, como con la familia, es por eso que no había podido actualizar mucho.**_

_**Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que estoy pensando en hacer otro u otros capítulos de "Deseo de Navidad" porque ustedes lo han pedido. En ese sí pido mucha más paciencia, ya que cuando tengo una historia definida como one-shot, no le tengo continuidad, y hasta ahora no he pensado muy bien en una.**_

_**Ahora sí, sin tanta palabrería, sólo puedo decirles... ¡Disfruten este capítulo!**_

* * *

Ya era una costumbre hacer una gran fiesta cada fin de año para dar bienvenida a uno nuevo. Esta vez, los Beckett junto con otras familias habían acordado que la temática de la fiesta sería de inicios del siglo XX.

A Kate no le agradaba mucho esa idea, además, casi ni le gustaban las fiestas, así que trató de convencer a su madre de permitirle faltar, pero hasta el momento no lo había conseguido.

La joven de 18 años no estaba pasando por un buen momento, hace algunos días había terminado con su novio porque había descubierto lo patán que era y no tenía ánimos de nada, mucho menos vestirse de esa forma tan peculiar.

-¿Por qué no?... Mamá ésto es ridículo, no me vestiré de... como sea que se llame.

-Kate... Sólo serán unas horas.

-No mamá. Además, las personas ahí son aburridas.

-Aburrida tú que no quieres ir. Hija, debes salir a divertirte. ¿Por qué no invitas a Zoe para que venga contigo?

-Estará con su familia.

-¿Y qué me dices de John?

-A ese ni lo menciones... Mamá, sal de mi habitación, por favor.

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?

-No quiero hablar de ese estúpido, por favor déjame sola.

-Está bien -Johanna supo en ese momento que algo pasaba- pero vendrás con nosotros a la fiesta.

-No puedes obligarme...

-Katherine, estarás castigada el resto de las vacaciones si no obedeces.

-¡Ya no soy una niña...! Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-No te cuesta nada venir... Aunque sea por un rato... Habrá muchos chicos de tu edad.

-No me importa, no iré.

-Kate...

-Mamá, no me vas a convencer.

-De acuerdo... Entonces haz tu maleta porque te iras con Rebeca a ayudarle con su tienda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá, no me puedes hacer ésto!

-Oh, por supuesto que puedo.

-¡Estás loca!

-Esa boquita, Kate...

-No es justo... ¡Quisiera irme ya de esta casa!

-¿No crees que exageras un poco? ¡se trata sólo de una fiesta!...

-Tú eres la que exagera... ¿Por qué tengo que ir? ¡Podrías dejarme aquí, estaría más a gusto!

-Es lo único que te pido, Kate... a tu padre le hace ilusión estar juntos en esa fiesta -le dijo y Kate se dejó caer en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡Aaahg...!

-Anda... Juliana tiene ganas de verte otra vez.

-¿Quién es Juliana?

-Una gran amiga, no la recuerdas porque tenías 2 años cuando la conociste... Creo tener unas fotografías de ese día... -dijo y se alejó.

Cuando regresó, Johanna traía una colección de fotos para mostrarle a Kate.

-Aquí está... Es esa de ahí -le dijo a su hija mientras señalaba la cara de su amiga en una fotografía donde aparecían, ella, sus padres, Juliana y otro niño de unos ocho años aproximadamente.

-¿Y él quien es? -preguntó curiosa y su madre sonrió.

-Oh... Él es Richard, su sobrino. Es lindo, ¿verdad? -preguntó y Kate lo único que hizo en respuesta, fue mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿No tenías que ir por unos vestidos?

-Hmmm... ¿Eso quiere decir que irás?

-Si es lo que tengo que hacer para no ir con la tía Rebeca, sí... Pero esta me la debes -dijo rápidamente cuando su madre puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, los padres de Kate se alistaban para ir a esa fiesta, mientras ella aún no comenzaba. Johanna la vio muy pensativa mirando el vestido que ella llevaría y sólo pudo preguntar una cosa.

-¿Pasa algo?

Kate alzó su mirada, y se topó con los ojos de su madre que sólo podían reflejar preocupación al verla así.

-¿Todos irán vestidos así? -la señaló de pies a cabeza.

-Ya te había dicho que sí.

-No entiendo por qué no hacen una fiesta normal... Mamá estamos en el siglo XXI, esta ropa ya no se usa -dijo mientras sacaba su vestido de la caja y lo ponía sobre su cama.

-Sólo será este año, el próximo tal vez sea de los animales de la selva -bromeo su mamá pero a Kate no le hizo mucha gracia- Oye... Anímate un poco, prometo que será la ultima vez que te pida un favor.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez...

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kate? Tú no eras así... Antes eras más atrevida a todo, no importaba lo que la gente decía, siempre hacías lo que querías.

-Ahora es diferente... Ni siquiera tengo ganas de que la gente me vea.

-Por eso no te preocupes, también llevaras antifaz...

-Lo que faltaba... -dijo entre dientes- aunque pensándolo bien, así es mejor... nadie podrá reconocerme... ¿Dónde será la fiesta?

-En casa de Roberto...

-Mansión, querrás decir... -dijo y su madre rió.

-Termina de arreglarte pronto, nos iremos en una hora...

Tardó un poco más de lo que tenía pensado. Kate aún no sabía que peinado hacerse y eso le frustraba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llegarían tarde, decidió recogerse el cabello de un lado, con unos cuantos rizos y unas pequeñas florecillas que le adornaran.

Al llegar a la fiesta, se sintió algo incomoda al notar todas las miradas en ella, no estaba acostumbrada a algo así, pero lo que le ayudaba a sentirse segura, era el antifaz que cubría más de la mitad de su rostro.

-Genial -murmuró- ¿ahora qué?

-Tú iras a conocer gente nueva, mientras tu padre y yo buscamos a Juliana...

-¿No se suponía que estaríamos todos juntos?

-Ese sólo fue un pretexto... -contestó Johanna haciendo que Kate se quedara con la boca abierta.

-¿Tú no dices nada, papá?

-Lo siento, Katie... Esta vez estoy de lado de tu madre -sonrió.

-¡Son los peores! -exclamó haciéndolos reír y se alejó.

Por un buen rato, Kate estuvo aburrida observando a las personas bailar. Era algo raro ver cómo los demás podían divertirse al estar vestidos así.

Estaba tan metida en su mundo que no presenció la llegada de un joven que ahora la miraba curioso.

-¿No piensas bailar? -preguntó él, haciendo que Kate lo mirara.

¡Oh, pero qué demonios!... Y después de mirar sus ojos, sintió sus piernas temblar.

-_Diablos, Kate ¿qué te sucede?_ -pensó para sí misma- No -le contestó a él.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-_Eso es cosa que a ti no te importa_ -volvió a pensar pero no lo dijo- No estoy de humor...

-Ya veo...

-¿Qué?

-Digooo... se ve que... no te sientes bien... ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-_¡Sí, en que te vayas!..._ No.

-Ya veo que no eres muy comunicativa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bailar.

-Pues ve a conseguirte alguna chica, por allá hay muchas -le dijo señalando el lugar.

-El problema es que no quiero a ninguna de ellas- se acercó a Kate y la tomó de la cintura, después acercó su boca hasta su oído y susurro- ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo? -Y fue en ese momento donde la mente de la joven se quedó en blanco- ¿No dirás nada? -volvió a preguntó y al ver que ella no respondió, tiró de su mano hasta estar en la pista de baile- Por cierto... ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

-_Contrólate, Kate, si no quieres que en este momento te acusen de asesinato..._ Sí, ya me lo han dicho -mintió, mirando hacia el suelo. La verdad era que aquel joven era el primero que se lo decía.

-Debe de ser un afortunado el chico que te tenga como novia... -comentó él y Kate lo apartó.

-¿Jamás dejas de hablar?

-Lo siento... A veces me olvido de lo parlante que puedo llegar a ser...

-Se nota -dijo entre dientes.

-Cuéntame algo de ti... Cuál es tu nombre... Qué edad tienes... Qué te gusta hacer... No sé.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Estoy segura de que no volveremos a vernos.

-Yo no diría eso... Pero bueno... Si no me quieres decir... -se encogió de hombros- Yo soy Richard -sonrió.

_-¡Por los clavos de Cristo!_ -pensó, no podía ser él, el niño de la foto- ¿Sobrino de Juliana? -preguntó mientras sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

-¿Me conoces?

-No -contestó rápidamente y se alejó de él.

Sin saber cómo, Kate había llegado hasta una habitación grandísima en donde había decidido que esperaría un rato antes de ir a buscar a sus padres para irse ya de esa fiesta.

-Maldición Kate... Sólo a ti te ocurren estas cosas... -se decía en voz alta mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la mansión, Jim, Johanna, Juliana y su esposo Marco, reían mientras recordaban aquellos tiempos en los que se habían conocido y las locuras que hacían Kate y Rick cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Hola!

-¡Richard! -Johanna lo reconoció enseguida- ¿Qué tal te va?

-Hasta ahora muy bien -contestó- ¿Qué tal ustedes? Hace mucho tiempo ya desde la ultima vez que nos vimos -la saludó a ella y a Jim también.

-También nos ha ido muy bien... Sólo unas cuantas frustraciones con nuestra hija.

-Oh, lo siento...

-No te preocupes... Seguramente es la edad -comentó Jim... ¡Pero cuánto has crecido, muchacho! -dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Eso me dicen muchos -río.

-Y bien... ¿Cómo va la fiesta? ¿No has conocido a nadie interesante?

-De hecho sí, justamente ahora la estaba buscando...

-No deberías estar aquí, si esa chica te interesa, mejor ve a buscarla... Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar -le dijo Jim en complicidad.

-Gracias... Entonces nos vemos después -dijo Rick y se perdió de nuevo entre la gente.

Por más de media hora, Rick estuvo buscando a aquella joven que aún no se había atrevido a darle su nombre. Parecía haber encontrado un ángel, aunque con ese carácter, claramente se daba cuenta que era de la chicas con las que debía tenerse cuidado, pero no le importó. Tenía que averiguar quien era ella.

Después de tanto tiempo, supo que no la encontraría, así que decidió subir las escaleras y buscarla desde arriba, además así se le facilitaría gracias al color de su vestido.

Caminó siempre mirando hacia abajo en donde todos bailaban, pero no reconoció a nadie. Estuvo un momento más observando hasta que alzo la vista y vio la puerta de una de las recámaras entreabierta. La curiosidad pudo más con él y fue a asomarse.

-Hola, otra vez... -saludó con una sonrisa al verla sentada en la orilla de la cama.

_-¡Maldición!..._ ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó secamente.

-Saber quien eres...

-Nunca lo sabrás...

-Me gustan las chicas rudas -sonrió con picardía.

-Estúpido...

-Tu madre no te ha enseñado a hablar... -se acercó a ella pero Kate se levantó en cuanto lo vio venir.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...

-¿Por qué no me dices quien eres?

-Porque no se me da la gana y punto.

Kate caminó hacia la puerta para irse de ahí, pero al momento de querer abrirla más para salir, Rick estiró su brazo cerrándola de golpe y después a ella la giró, haciéndola quedar entre la puerta y él.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres, imbécil?!

-El chico que muere por saber quien eres -le dijo y trató de quitarle el antifaz, pero ella no se lo permitió- Oh, vamos... Al menos déjame ver tu rostro...

-Ni en tus sueños... -dijo muy cerca de su boca, ya que él la tenía sujeta de una forma incomoda, al no permitirle usar sus brazos.

-Entonces un beso será...

-Ni te atrevas...

-¿Por que no? ¿Tan mal besas que te da pena?

-Eres un estup... -y no pudo terminar de hablar.

Rick se adueñó de su boca por completo haciendo que ella forcejeara al instante.

¿Qué se creía ese estúpido para poner su boca sobre la de ella? iba a matarlo en cuanto pudiera separarse.

Mientras Kate trataba de alejarlo con golpes en el pecho y poniendo resistencia, él la tomaba de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro la sujetaba de la cabeza para que ella no pudiera alejarse.

Cuando Rick supo que ella no dejaría de moverse, mordió levemente su labio inferior y esta lo que hizo en reacción, fue abrir la boca. Punto a favor de él, que rápidamente coló su lengua buscando la de ella, provocando que Kate gimiera.

Ese sonido fue música para sus oídos, le encantó escucharla y sobre todo saber que él era el causante de aquello.

Cuando pasaron un minuto así, Kate, sin darse cuenta, se dejó llevar por un momento y lo besó de la misma forma que él. Lucho contra su boca para tener el control y él la dejo hacer un momento.

Al momento de sentir que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, Rick tomó el rostro de ella y suavemente se despegó, cosa que Kate aprovecho para golpear con su rodilla las partes más sensibles de él y después darle una bofetada.

Inmediatamente lo que Rick hizo, fue sostenerla con fuerza de un brazo y llevarla hasta la cama para después subirse a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¡Suéltame! -le dijo mientras luchaba contra los agarres de él.

-Eres brava...

-Suéltame si no quieres que grite...

-Nadie te escuchará...

-Eres un depravado... ¡Suéltameee! -forcejeó contra él pero no consiguió nada con aquello.

-Me divierte tenerte así -le dijo y puso las manos de ella por encima de su cabeza para después, acercar su rostro hasta su cuello- mmm... Tu aroma es embriagante...

-¡Déjame en paz, idiota! -lanzó, pero en el fondo le excitó tenerlo así, sobre ella, impidiendo su movimiento. Y por un momento imaginó cómo sería estar piel con piel- _¡Mierda, Kate! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!_

-Vamos, sé que a ti también te gusta estar así... Tus ojos me lo dicen todo.

-Mejor cállate...

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que te digan la verdad? -Kate no contestó- ¿Lo ves? No te parece bien que alguien aparte de ti tenga la razón...

-Cállate...

Te molesta saber que no eres la única capaz de tener el control en...

-¡Que te calles, imbécil! -gritó y en un rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre él y selló su boca con sus labios para que guardara silencio.

Muy pronto Kate estuvo invadiendo su boca y tomó su cabeza para profundizar más el beso mientras que él la pegaba más a su cuerpo, haciéndole notar su excitación.

Aún con sus antifaces puestos Kate siguió besándolo hasta que cambio el rumbo y besó su cuello. Tuvo una pequeña idea de venganza y lo hizo.

Movió su pelvis contra la de él, excitándolo aún más y después de eso, succionó su cuello, dejando una marca.

-¡Espera!... -Kate se detuvo en seco y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Aún quieres saber quién soy? -él asintió rápidamente- Entonces... -se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás- Tendrás que imaginarme, porque siempre seré una desconocida para ti... Pero no te preocupes... Tal vez volvamos a vernos -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y salió de inmediato de aquella habitación, dejando al pobre chico con un problemilla en su entrepierna.

* * *

_**Siento dejarlos así, pero no puedo negar que me ha gustado tener un final como este después de tanto tiempo. No se preocupen por el segundo capítulo... lo tendrán el 1ro de enero.**_

_**¿Es mucho pedir que dejen su opinión sobre esta nueva historia? Quiero saber lo que piensan... Esperaré sus reviews con ansias. (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Feliz año nuevo!... Ya por fin da inicio la llegada de este 2014, que esperemos, sea bueno para todos. Mil bendiciones y que se cumplan todos sus deseos. A disfrutar en grande y... ya no sé qué más decir (soy de pocas palabras) jajaja... Siento mucha emoción el poder estar aquí y compartir esto con todos ustedes. Son increíbles, chicos.**_

_**Pasen un inicio de año espectacular y ¡a comer mucho!**_

_**Y bueno... después de un momento de exaltación, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**_

* * *

-Mamá, ¿podemos irnos ya?

-¿Qué ocurre, Kate? -preguntó al verla un poco apurada.

-Por favor no preguntes... Sólo quiero irme... Si quieren quedarse ustedes, está bien... Sólo denme las llaves del coche o dinero para pagar a un taxi, por favor.

-Kate... Me estas preocupando.

-Sólo haz lo que te digo... Ya estuve aquí un rato... Ahora quiero irme.

-¿No puedes esperarte al menos hasta la media noche?

-¡Papá! -pidió su ayuda.

* * *

Mientras Kate trataba de convencer a sus padres para irse. En la habitación, Rick luchaba contra su "amigo" para poder salir de nuevo y buscar a la causante de aquella alteración de hormonas. Sin duda esa joven iba a matarlo.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos... ¡No puedes estarme haciendo esto ahora!

* * *

-¡Papá... Por favor!

-Sólo media hora más, Katie... Y después nos vamos...

-En media hora será muy tarde -dijo en tono bajo, pero los que estaban ahí pudieron escucharla.

-Tarde ¿para qué?

-Sólo quiero irme de aquí -dijo y volvió a alejarse sin haber saludado a Juliana ni a Marco por la adrenalina que sentía en su cuerpo- ¿Dónde está el baño, dónde es esta el baño? ¡Dios! No quiero encontrarme con él de nuevo...

* * *

-¡Por fin! -exclamó Rick después de una infinidad de minutos y salió de aquella habitación a toda velocidad. Debía encontrar a la chica de una forma u otra.

Tres minutos eran los que faltaban para recibir aquel año nuevo que vendría cargado de sorpresas para todos, mientras que él seguía buscando a aquella desconocida por cada rincón. De vez en cuando se topaba con alguna que otra chica provocativa, que se ofrecía a pasar año nuevo, pero Rick, obviamente se negaba.

Cuando había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla, pudo observarla en uno de los balcones cerca de otras dos habitaciones que quedaban en el pasillo.

-Hola de nuevo, desconocida... -le dijo en su oído, cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! -dijo neutral, tratando de limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas por debajo de su antifaz.

-Hey... ¿Ocurre algo? -se alejó un poco para mirarla y pudo observar sus ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando por un buen rato.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa... -lanzó y comenzó a caminar para irse de ahí, pero Rick la detuvo, sosteniéndola del brazo haciendo que lo mirara.

-Si no me importara, no estaría preguntando -trató de sonreír.

-¿Tienes que saberlo todo siempre?

-Por algo me dicen "el sabelotodo"

-Hmmm... Si tratas de hacerme reír, no está funcionando.

-¿Quieres contarme qué te sucede?

-Mis padres jamás hacen caso a nada de lo que quiero -soltó sin más ganas de discutir.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Aparte de irme de aquí...? Que me comprendan... -dijo y miró al suelo.

-Hey -le dijo y alzó su mentón para que lo mirara- todos tenemos padres raros, pero por eso son así... Porque son padres.

-Cuando yo tenga hijos, no pienso comportarme como ellos.

-Cada quien tiene su forma de pensar con respecto a lo que será o cómo será de grande. Y siento que el fondo tú tratas de esconderte de algo... Esa que reflejas no eres tú... -le dijo y ella abrió más sus ojos- ¿Sabes? Siento conocerte de algún lado, pero aún no sé de dónde.

-Es mejor que me vaya -se apresuró a decir pero él volvió a detenerla.

-¿Por qué no quieres que sepa quién eres?

-¡Porque no! ¡Simplemente no quiero!

-¿Podrías concederme aunque sea un deseo de año nuevo?

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó fingiendo fastidio.

-Un beso tuyo... Uno con gusto, sin que sea a la fuerza...

-Richard...

-Por favor... No sé cuando volveré a verte y no se si será de... esta forma -le dijo señalado el disfraz.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque siento la necesidad de conocerte a profundidad...

-No lo sé...

-Por favor... -volvió a pedir hasta estar cerca de sus labios.

Kate cerro los ojos un momento y suspiró. No sabía si al encontrarse de nuevo con él, la reconocería o si ella sería capaz de confesarle quien era en realidad.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro de Rick y tres segundos después se deshizo de la distancia que había entre ambos. Por un momento se quedó ahí y sintió pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al tener los brazos de Rick rodeando su cintura.

Kate esperó un momento más y después deslizó sus manos a la nuca de él para guiar los movimientos, mientras le permitía el acceso a su boca.

Le encantó tenerlo así, pero no todo fue color de rosa. En ese momento Kate recordó lo que John le había hecho y le fue de ayuda para animarse a profundizar más el beso. Buscó la lengua de Rick y la entrelazó con él haciendo que éste la pegara más a su cuerpo.

Escucharon como daban inicio a la cuenta regresiva, pero ellos siguieron en su mundo. Contaron desde 10 hasta 0 y fue en ese momento cuando los fuegos artificiales se escucharon en el cielo.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos.

-Feliz año nuevo, desconocida...

-Feliz año nuevo para ti también -contestó y volvieron a besarse.

Cuando se hubieron separado, Kate salió corriendo de ahí, dejando nuevamente solo a Rick, en aquel balcón.

Llegó con sus padres y los saludó al igual que a las otras personas que se encontraban con ellos.

-¿Ahora sí podemos irnos? -preguntó Kate, haciendo que su madre le lanzara una mirada casi asesina- Mamá, dijeron media hora más... Ya es año nuevo... Ahora ¿me dejan ir a casa?

-Kate...

-Por favor, estoy cansada...

-¿No quieres esperarte un momento para que te encuentres con mi sobrino? -le dijo Juliana y Kate rápidamente se tensó- de pequeña te encantaba jugar con él.

-No lo sé, estoy muy cansada, preferiría irme a casa. Además... Seguramente debe estar con sus amigos, no quisiera molestar -comenzó a hablar casi sin respirar- Tal vez en otro momento podamos organizar algo... No sé ustedes, pero a mamá le encantará... ¿No es así?

-Creo que esta vez, Kate tiene razón...

_-¿Sólo esta vez?_ -pensó algo molesta, y se acordó de lo que Rick le había dicho en aquella habitación- Bien... Entonces nos vamos y después planeamos algo con más calma... -dijo mientras tomaba a su padre del brazo y lo llevaba casi a la fuerza.

-Katie, ¿por qué tanto apuro?

-Siento que me asfixió con este vestido... Ya quiero llegar a casa y deshacerme de él.

-Esta bien, pero al menos deja que nos despidamos como debe ser.

Kate soltó a su padre y casi una hora más tarde ya los tres se encontraban en casa.

-¡Jamás vuelvo a ir a una fiesta de esas! -exclamó en cuanto pisó su habitación.

-Déjala Jim... Ya se le pasara -le dijo Johanna cuando vio a su marido con intenciones de acercarse a la habitación de su hija.

* * *

Cuando Kate por fin estuvo con su pijama puesta y acostada en su cama, trató de dormirse pero no lo consiguió. La imagen de Rick besándola, habitaba su mente sin querer alejarse. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer él y... fastidiarla?

Enterró su cara en una de las almohadas que tenía y gritó ahí mismo sacando toda la tensión que había acumulado esa noche.

Lo que no quería reconocer eran esos besos que había compartido con él, jamás había sentido eso con nadie. Era como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera atravesado su cuerpo, haciéndola revivir.

-Kate, Kate, Kate... ¡¿Cuando será el día en que puedas vivir tranquila?!

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Rick también pasaba por algo similar. No podía sacarse de la mente a esa joven que por un momento, le hubiera parecido algo imposible. Pero ella misma le había confesado que volverían a verse, así que esperaba con ansias que aquel encuentro fuera lo mas pronto posible. Apenas había dejado de verla y no podía esperar a estar con ella de nuevo, quería tenerla cerca. Iba a ser una tortura mientras eso pasara.

Estuvo dando vueltas durante toda la noche y jamás pudo pegar un ojo. Decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua a ver si así calmaba esas ansias, pero fueron inevitables. Un rato después estuvo pensando en la forma de buscarla y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser difícil, cientos de personas habían estado en esa fiesta y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a dar con ella.

* * *

A eso de las 9:00am, Kate despertó con un mejor animo, cosa que sus padres pudieron notar fácilmente. La joven estaba que irradiaba alegría pero no se explicaban por qué. Hasta ella misma se sentía diferente.

Cuando hicieron el desayuno y se sentaron a la mesa, hablaron sobre lo que harían el resto de las vacaciones antes de que Kate entrara nuevamente a la universidad.

-Ya les dije que estoy de acuerdo...

-¿Te sientes bien, Katie?... Justo ayer eras... otra...

-Estoy bien, papá... Creo que ayer exagere un poco las cosas... -admitió- Aunque eso sí... Sigo pensando que la fiesta fue muy desagradable... Jamás vuelvo a vestirme de ninguna otra forma, si no es con mi ropa casual.

-Esta bien... Pero, entonces ¿estás segura de querer pasar un día con Juliana, Marco y nosotros?

-Sí... Estoy segura.

-Bien, entonces les llamaremos hoy mismo para acordar la fecha, tal vez podamos hacerlo mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado? Creí que sería en unos días...

-Pero en unos días tal vez Richard ya no esté aquí...

Y en cuanto Kate escuchó aquel nombre, se atragantó un poco con el desayuno.

-¡¿Richard?! ¿No era sólo con Juliana y Marco?

-Sí, pero pensamos que sería bueno invitar también a Rick... ¿No te gustaría verlo?

En ese momento, Kate miró a su padre pidiendo que le ayudara un poco con su madre.

-Johanna, si Kate no quiere ir está bien... No queremos que haya una discusión nuevamente, ¿no?

-No es que no quiera ir... Sólo... No sé si quiero ver a Richard, no sé si le agrade -mintió.

-Oh, vamos... Cuando ambos eran pequeños, él jamás te dejaba sola, siempre andaban de un lado para otro, juntos...

-Ya no somos unos niños, mamá... Tal vez él... tenga ideas muy diferentes a las mías...

-¿Sobre qué?

-No sé, sobre todo...

-Vuelves a exagerar las cosas, Katie.

-No papá, es la verdad... Tal vez no le agrade por mi carácter, he escuchado a muchas personas hablar sobre cómo soy y...

-Eso jamás te ha importado...

-Pues ahora sí...

* * *

-No... ¿Tiene que ser ahora, tía?

-Vamos, tu madre me dijo que te vigilara lo más que pudiera... No te dejaré sólo aquí, además, sólo serán unos minutos. Regresamos y vuelves a hacer lo que estés haciendo.

-Si sólo son unos minutos, no veo por qué no pueda quedarme aquí mientras vuelven... No haré nada que involucre a la policía -bromeó.

-No estoy tan segura... Aunque la ultima vez... Fueron los bomberos quienes tuvieron que venir.

-¡Fue un accidente!... Además, eso pasó hace mucho...

-Richard... Fue hace 6 meses... -lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Lo vez! Medio año... ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

-¡Qué gracioso!... Anda, levántate y acompáñanos...

-¿Al menos puedo saber a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa para ti.

* * *

-Yo lavo los platos con la condición de que no hablen más de Richard... ¡Por favor! -exclamó Kate.

-Es que es como un hijo más para nosotros, le tomamos mucho cariño -dijo Jim con serenidad.

-Ya lo veo... -dijo entre dientes.

-No te pongas celosa, Kate... Tú tienes la oportunidad de estar con nosotros cada vez que te dan vacaciones y prefieres irte con tus amigos...

-¡Eso sólo fue una vez!

-Sí, pero es como si jamás no estuvieras aquí... Siempre andas con el celular en la mano. Casi nunca pones atención a lo que te decimos.

-Ahora la estoy poniendo...

-Katie, esa no es manera de contestarle a tu madre.

-¡Ustedes son los que jamás están conmigo! No me apoyan en lo que quiero... Me ignoran cada vez que quiero dar mi opinión sobre algo... Quieren que haga caso en todo lo que me dicen, pero a mi jamás me dan a elegir... ¡Ni siquiera saben que he terminado con John porque jamás puedo contarles nada!

-Hija...

-No, mamá... Ya estoy acostumbrada, y sobre lo de John... Eso ya no importa... -dijo y se dirigió al fregadero para lavar los trastes habían ensuciado.

Johanna y Jim decidieron darle su espacio. Kate no se sentía bien y ellos comprendían. Su hija tenía razón, ellos casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada de lo que Kate a veces quería hacer o decir.

Unos minutos más tarde, Johanna se acercaba a la entrada al darse cuenta que llevaban un buen rato tocando la puerta y que nadie había ido a asomarse.

-Seguro que no están... Ya tocamos tres veces y nada...

-No te apresures, muchacho... Seguramente están ocupados, porque mira... -dijo Marco y señaló el carro estacionado enfrente de la casa- ahí está su coche.

En ese momento Johanna abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al verlos ahí.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!

-¡Hola, Johanna! -saludaron los tres casi al mismo tiempo...

-Juliana, Marco... ¡Richard! -exclamó.

Y en el instante en el que Kate escuchó aquel nombre, sintió una gran cantidad de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se paralizara y soltara el plato que llevaba en las manos, quebrándose en cientos de pedazos al hacer contacto con el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola... Hay algo que tengo que decirles, tal vez no sea muy importante para ustedes, pero sí es muy frustrante para mi. Ayer me pase toda la mañana escribiendo el epílogo de "Deseo de Navidad", que por alguna extraña razón, ¡no se guardó! Mi hermana se estuvo burlando de mi y eso me sacó de quicio, últimamente mi celular hace lo que quiere (sí, las historias las escribo en mi celular) pero bueno, lo estoy volviendo a escribir y lo subiré en cuanto lo tenga listo.**_

_**Este día de reyes no podía dejarlos sin nada, así que, les dejo este capítulo. No tiene nada que ver con este día, pero aún así ¡disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

Todos en esa casa se habían sobresaltado al escuchar aquel ruido, no era muy normal que un objeto se quebrara a menos de que algo serio pasara. Por fortuna, esta vez sólo había sido el susto, bueno, a eso quitándole que en ese mismo momento Kate quería que se la tragara la tierra. Ni siquiera ella había sentido cuando el plato se le había resbalando de las manos para impactar en el suelo.

_-¡Eres idiota, Kate...! Si no quieres llamar la atención, procura que esto no vuelva a pasar_ -pensó.

-¡Kate! -gritó Johanna, corriendo un poco asustada hasta donde su hija se encontraba.

Marco, Juliana y Rick no pudieron esperar para saber que había sucedido, se preocuparon pensando en que algo malo había pasado y entraron a la casa, detrás de Johanna.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Kate se encontraba agachada, juntando los pedazos más grandes de vidrio sin miedo a cortarse. Lo que menos quería en ese momento es que Rick se ofreciera ayudarla y... ¡Vaya! Ese no era su día de suerte.

-Kate, deja eso... Podrías cortarte -le dijo él mientras se agachaba y hacía que soltara los vidrios.

-No es necesario que... -comenzó a hablar y alzó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de él- _¡Maldición!... ¡No lo mireeeees!_ -y en menos de un segundo apartó su vista, mirando hacia el suelo- no es necesario que ayudes... Puedo yo sola -contestó de una forma fría y volvió a tomar los pedazos de vidrio en sus manos.

-Hey, enana... Déjame ayudarte -se ofreció aún después de que ella le había dicho que no y la tomó de las muñecas, haciendo que ella cerrara sus puños y se cortara un poco la mano izquierda.

-¡Que no! ¡Puedo yo sola! ¡No soy inepta! ¡Y no me llames enana! -exclamó y se soltó del agarre.

-Kate, tu mano está sangrando...

-No es nada... -contestó viéndose la herida y de inmediato soltó los vidrios, haciendo que cayeran encima de los otros, provocando el típico ruido de "crash".

-Déjame ver tu mano -pidió Rick, pero ella se negó.

-¡No es nada!... ¡Estoy bien! -lanzó y subió rápidamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando llego hasta ahí, azotó la puerta y los que estaban abajo casi dieron un brinco.

-Está un poco sensible -comentó Johanna- Antes de que ustedes llegaran, tuvimos una discusión y... no se encuentra muy bien.

-Bueno, pero las cosas se arreglarán, ya lo veras -le dijo su amiga.

-Eso espero... -le contestó a Juliana- Rick, deja eso si no quieres cortarte tu también -le dijo cuando lo vio juntando los vidrios.

-No es necesario, puedo recogerlo yo... Sólo necesito una escoba y un recogedor -sonrió.

* * *

-Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡Maldita sea, Kate! ¡¿Cuando dejarán de pasarte estas cosas?! -se decía a sí misma, golpeando todo lo que podía- No sólo está la discusión con tus padres, ahora para acabarla de amolar, también tiene que aparecer ese estúpido con su malditos ojos hechizantes y... ¡Aaahg! -golpeó con fuerza la pared.

Kate no tenía cabeza para pensar en esos momentos, quería desaparecer de esa casa, pero no podía. Sí quería hacerlo, debía saltar por la ventana, y no eran unos simples metros.

Anduvo de un lado para otro en ese pequeño cuarto, mientras buscaba qué ponerse en la mano para que no le sangrara más. Por fortuna en los dos baños de esa casa siempre habían botiquines de primeros auxilios.

Se limpió la herida con una gasa y agua oxigenada, mientras pensaba en qué podría decirle a sus padres para salir de ahí. Por supuesto no quería estar en el mismo sitio que Rick por miedo a que la descubriera, pero por suerte, hasta ahora parecía no haberlo hecho.

Se colocó una gasa nueva sobre la cortada y la sostuvo ahí con cinta adhesiva, después siguió buscando y encontró una venda que le sirvió para ponérsela alrededor de la mano y así evitar moverla mucho.

-Vaya, Kate... Parece que sigues exagerando con todo... ¿Ponerte todo esto para una simple cortada? -se preguntó a sí misma y río- ¡Te encanta dramatizar, mujer!

* * *

-Bien... ¿A qué se debe su visita? -preguntó Jim cuando todos estuvieron sentados.

Los tres sofás ahí, formaban una especie de "C" en donde Rick, Juliana y Marco, quedaban de frente a Johanna y Jim, separados por una mesa de centro.

-Oh, eso... Marco y yo estuvimos hablando toda la noche sobre esto y nos agradó mucho la idea. Nosotros pensamos que sería bueno convivir durante unos días antes de que Kate y Rick tengan que irse de la ciudad y... Queremos invitarlos a nuestra cabaña a pasar unos cuantos días... Si pueden, claro.

-Por supuesto que podemos... -se emociono Johanna- Gracias por la invitación, aunque, todavía falta la opinión de Kate. Y con esto que está pasando, veo difícil que lo acepte.

-Podremos convencerla, Jo. Será algo complicado pero con un poco de paciencia por parte de nosotros, tal vez lo logremos -le contestó Jim.

-Claro... Nosotros también podemos ayudar -comentó Marco.

-Sí, nos encantaría que vinieran con nosotros... Aunque yo no sabia nada de esto -susurró Rick, haciendo reír a los dueños de esa casa- ¿No creen que esté tardando un poco? -preguntó señalando hacia arriba, por donde Kate había desaparecido hace ya varios minutos.

-Tienes razón...

-Podría ir a buscarla y preguntar si todo está bien... -le dijo a Johanna y se levantó del asiento.

-Claro...

Mientras Rick subía las escaleras tratando de hacer memoria de dónde se encontraba el baño, las dos parejas abajo seguían planeando la visita a aquella cabaña.

Fue grandioso la ultima vez que habían estado ahí. Las amigas recordaban como si hubiera sido ayer aquella escapada a ese lugar. Aquella vez, sus maridos trabajaban sin cansancio mientras a ellas les había tocado la suerte de tener las vacaciones juntas e ir a esa propiedad de Juliana y Martha en donde los niños podían jugar sin ningún peligro. Kate tenia 2 años y Rick apenas había cumplido 8, se llevaban muy bien y hasta podría decirse que él la cuidaba como a una hermana. Siempre procuraba que ella estuviera bien y que nada malo le pasara.

-Kate... -tocó la puerta con sus nudillos y enseguida escuchó cómo algo ahí adentro, caía al suelo- Kate ¿Estás bien?

_-¡¿Otra vez, Kate?! ¡¿En serio?!_ -se regañó a sí misma juntando los frascos que había tirado.

-¡Kate! -volvió a llamarla.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Vete!

-No me iré hasta comprobar que en serio estés bien... Abre la puerta.

-No... ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Hey, ¿qué te hice yo para que me hables así? -preguntó confundido.

-¡Sólo vete...!

-Ábreme la puerta, enana.

-¡No! ¡Y deja de decirme así...! ¡No soy ninguna enana!

-Esta bien, entonces abre...

-En verdad eres molesto... Entiende que no te voy a abrir.

-No puedes quedarte encerrada ahí todo el día, y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que salgas.

-Lo siento por ti, pero aquí me quedaré.

-Katherine...

-¡Ya vete! -golpeó la puerta- No voy a salir, métetelo en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que tire la puerta? Porque eso es lo que haré si no sales y bajas. Todos quieren que vayas a allá abajo. Pareces una niña berrinchuda, ya ni cuando tenías 2 años te ponías así.

-Estúpido -dijo en voz baja, pero él no escuchó- ¡Ni te atrevas a hacerlo! -exclamó.

-Entonces sal de ahí... -ya no escuchó respuestas por parte de ella- Katherine abre esa puerta a la una... a las dos...

-¡Esta bien! -abrió la puerta y lo empujó sin mirarlo a la cara- ¡¿Contento?! -preguntó realmente enfada y bajó lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose a la cocina, pasando de largo por donde todos se encontraban y después tomó un vaso con agua.

Unos segundos más tarde vieron a Rick bajando por las escaleras y no alcanzaron ni a preguntar, cuando él habló.

-Está muy molesta... ¿Ha pasado algo aparte de la discusión? -preguntó interesado.

-Bueno sí, desde ayer anda algo enojada por la...

-¿Para qué querían que bajara? -preguntó Kate fríamente cuando apareció, interrumpiendo a su madre, salvándose por completo de que dijera algo sobre la fiesta.

-¡Hola, Kate! -saludó Juliana.

-Hola -contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-Ya les dijimos a tus padres por qué estamos aquí, sólo te estábamos esperando a ti para saber que opinas.

-¿Sobre qué? -siguió hablando en el mismo tono, algo desinteresada mientras se sentaba por un lado de su padre, alejándose lo más que podía de Rick.

-Sobre pasar unos cuantos días en nuestra cabaña... No serían tantos, sólo pocos para despejarnos de todo ésto; la ciudad, los problemas... ya sabes -comentó y Kate abrió los ojos como platos- Iríamos solamente nosotros seis -agregó y ella comenzó a sentir un ligero malestar en su estómago.

-No es obligatorio, ¿no? -miró a sus padres.

-Bueno... No, pero...

-Entonces no voy... -contestó rápidamente.

-Katie...

-Dije que no... Vayan ustedes a disfrutar... -le dijo a sus padres- Yo ya soy grande y puedo quedarme sola en casa...

-No se trata de eso... La idea es ir todos.

-Pues lo siento, pero yo no iré...

-Kate... -le habló Rick- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-¡Porque no! ¡No se me da la gana ir! -contestó de mala forma y sus padres la regañaron.

-Kate... Discúlpate en este momento con Rick...

Ella se quedó en silencio sin decir nada, no iba a ofrecerle una disculpa.

-Katie... -le habló su padre y en ese momento escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo voy... -dijo rápidamente y se levantó para alejarse de ahí.

¡Que bien!... Salvada por... ¿la puerta?

Corrió casi con alegría por haber podido salir de esa frustrante conversación, pensando en besar a la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta... O no.

-Kate -dijo quien esperaba afuera, mientras observaba cómo la sonrisa de ella se desvanecía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó seria y algo molesta. Ella imaginaba que no podía estar mas furiosa en ese día, pero se equivocó.

-Yo... Kate... Lo siento, en serio...

-No tienes derecho a estar aquí -lanzó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, para que las personas adentro, no escucharan nada- ¡¿No te bastó con lo que hiciste aquella noche?! ¿Ahora tienes el descaro de venir a buscarme...? ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! -tuvo que contenerse de alzar mucho la voz y golpearlo. Quería matarlo en ese momento.

-Todo fue una confusión, Kate... Yo te quiero.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de haberme traicionado. ¿Por cuanto tiempo fui una estúpida? ¿6? ¿8? ¿10 meses? ¡¿Toda nuestra relación?!

-Escúchame, Kate... ¡Déjame explicarte!

-No, John... Esta vez te pasaste... Jamás creí que alguien como tú pudiera hacerme algo así. Te di mi confianza... Me deje envolver por tus...

-Por favor perdóname, Kate... Esa noche no era yo, no sé qué me pasó, en serio... No quiero que nada de lo que tenemos se...

-¡Basta! Tú y yo terminamos la noche que te encontré con aquella tipa. De ahora en adelante no quiero saber nada de ti.

-No me hagas esto, Kate... Vendré todos los días si es necesario para que me perdones... y...

-Es mejor que no lo hagas, John... Todo lo que hubo alguna vez entre tú y yo, se acabó. No podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo. No vuelvas a buscarme porque será inútil y harás que te odie más.

-Kate...

-Vete, John... Vete y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí... Y en cuanto a lo de que vamos en la misma universidad, está bien... No puedo hacer nada contra eso, pero no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

Hasta ahora Kate había tenido que soportar aquel nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos para no dejarlas salir. No iba a parecer vulnerable ante aquel canalla y mucho menos iba a perdonarlo después de darle un año confianza y relación.

Él se negó a todo lo que ella le dijo, iba a ir cada día si era posible y no dejaría que nada lo apartara de Kate, no iba perderla. Tremenda estupidez había hecho al acostarse con la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Vendré aunque no quieras, Kate... Recuperaremos todo eso que teníamos, te lo aseguro -le dijo antes de irse y ella se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido cuando él ya se había marchado.

Esperó un momento más recargada en la puerta y respiró hondo, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, pero sin duda, iba a ayudarle un poco a no toparse con John nuevamente.

Entró a la casa y se detuvo a unos cuando pasos de donde todos se encontraban, haciendo que pusieran su atención en ella.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

* * *

**_¿Les sigue gustando? ¿Creen que Kate haya tomado la decisión correcta? _**

**_No se preocupen por las reviews, pueden dejar las que quieran... ¡Son gratis! (:_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Holaaa! Siento el retardón que he tenido en actualizar, pero tengo mis razones. Ya ha pasado más de un mes y aún no sé cómo es que he podido hacerlo. La escuela se está poniendo cada vez más exigente (todo por ese nuevo director **__**) y ya mejor ni les cuento lo que pasa en mi casa. Sólo aviso que creo que seguiré así esta por semana porque me llegan los exámenes, pero trataré de ir escribiendo aunque sea pequeñas escenas, para al final, sólo juntarlas.**_

_**Creo que es todo por decir. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!... (Pido disculpas si hay mucho errores, ya quería subir el cap.)**_

* * *

Silencio. Eso es lo que se hacia presente en esa casa desde hacia ya rato. Una pregunta aun sin ser contestada esperaba una respuesta, y unas personas sorprendidas ante el cambio de actitud de aquella joven se preguntaban qué había pasado.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Esa fue la pregunta que Kate había soltado hace ya un momento y que aun nadie contestaba. Por un instante dudó en si lo había dicho en voz alta, o si sólo en su mente. Deseó salir corriendo del lugar al no obtener ninguna respuesta y ver cómo ninguno apartaba su mirada de ella.

Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar afuera, como para venir ahora y que todos se quedaran así, tan quietos.

Odiaba ese silencio que para ella se había vuelto incómodo. Odiaba las miradas de todos hacia sí. Odiaba al muchacho tremendamente apuesto de ojos azules que no dejaba de observarla. Y odiaba por sobre todas las cosas ese maldito nerviosismo que se había instaurado en ella desde hace unos minutos.

Richard decidió acercase pero ella retrocedió a tiempo. Kate apartó su mirada en cuanto lo vio, pero él no desistió y decidió seguir acercándose hasta que estuvo a cinco pasos.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-¿No escuchaste mi pregunta? -le contestó de mala gana, sin mirarlo.

-Vas a ver que te divertirás... -no pudo contenerse y la abrazó con mucha efusividad, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y quedara paralizada, sin devolverle el abrazo.

Kate comenzó a sentir unas ligeras cosquillas en su estómago y su piel erizarse. ¿Cómo diablos podía sentir eso? Su respiración se detuvo y un momento después, se quejó al ver que él aun no la soltaba.

-Es suficiente... -anunció.

-Me pone muy feliz que vengas con nosotros. Haremos muchas cosas así cómo cuando éramos pequeños; iremos a esquiar, veremos películas, haremos fogatas, nos pondremos...

-¡Hey... Basta! Dije que iría, no que haría cosas estando allá -se apartó y subió a su recámara.

Rick miró sin comprender a los que estaban en la sala, y en ese instante Kate regresó, quedándose a la mitad de la escalera.

-¿Me dirán la fecha, o no?

-¿Qué tal este sábado? -sugirió Juliana.

-Bien... -volvió a subir.

-Aun no sabemos qué es lo que le pasa... -Johanna se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes. Creo que yo era igual que ella... o peor -contestó Rick con un gesto, haciendo que los otros rieran.

-La verdad, creo que Kate es mas tranquila que tú, Richard... ¿O no recuerdas lo que paso en julio, aparte del "pequeño" incendio que hiciste en nuestra casa?

-Shhh... Eso no tienen por qué saberlo... -colocó su dedo índice sobre su boca, al mismo tiempo en que hacia otro gesto.

-No es necesario... Podemos imaginar las cosas que se te ocurren para hacer y terminar con un desastre de por medio -río Jim, al igual que todos.

Conversaron por varios minutos de todo y de nada a la vez, hasta que a Marco lo venció su curiosidad y tuvo que preguntar.

-Richard... ¿Desde cuando te da por usar camisas de cuello alto? -soltó justo en el momento en que Kate bajaba de nuevo con una caja, provocando que un objeto se le cayera.

-_Como sigas haciendo esto, Kate, te juro que yo misma te arranco los pelos_ -se regañó a si misma.

-Hey, cuidado... Podrías caer tu también... -Rick fue ayudarle, aprovechando el momento para no contestar la pregunta de su tío.

Recogió el objeto que había caído y lo observó.

Cuando tomó la caja y vio lo que había adentro, se desilusionó, pero no se explicó por qué. Él sólo había compartido unos cuantos momentos de niño con Kate, y ahora al ver fotos de ella con otro chico, peluches, playeras y otras cosas que le pertenecían, había sentido su corazón encogerse.

Frunció el ceño sin decir nada y ella pudo observarlo.

-¿Podrías llevarlo a la basura?

-Pero... todo esto...

-Son cosas que ya no quiero...

-Kate...

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo... Ya no quiero nada de lo que hay ahí.

-Está bien... -contestó y esperó un momento- Pero ésta te la regalé yo -tomó una bola de nieve que había dentro de la caja y ella la tomó sin decir nada. Rick se giró y salió de la casa, tirando la caja en uno de los contenedores que había al otro lado de la calle.

-¿A qué se debe el cambio tan repentino de decisión? -le preguntó su madre cuando Kate se sentó junto a ellos.

-Quiero alejarme por un tiempo de aquí... -se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar la bola de nieve que Rick le había dado, la cual tenía un unicornio adentro.

Desde pequeña, siempre le había gustado verla y tenerla en sus manos para agitarla y ver como los pequeños copos de nieve se movían dentro de ella. La verdad era que Kate no recordaba quien se la había obsequiado, y tampoco había preguntado nunca. Pero sin duda, esa esfera siempre lograba relajarla.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para poner la esfera en esa caja? Sí, claro... Pues porque estaba pensando en Rick.

-Creo que te sentará bien despejarte de todo.

-Si... Pero no podré hacerlo del todo...

-¿A qué te refieres? -se interesó su madre.

-Yo sola me entiendo...

-Está bien...

Cuando Rick entró y se sentó frente a Kate, pudo notar el muro que había colocado entre ambos. Ella no lo miraba y no le hablaba si no era necesario.

Iba a aprovechar el tiempo que estuvieran juntos en la cabaña para averiguar que era lo que sucedía, ya que cada vez que pensaba en ella, la recordaba como su pequeña Katie, aquella pequeña de 2 años de una hermosa sonrisa y ojos coquetos con la que se divertía, y que ahora no podía ver.

La observo muy entretenida con aquel objeto que tenia entre sus manos y sonrió.

-¿Y bien, Richard...? -volvió a preguntar su tío.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él y Marco señalo su camisa- Ah, bueno... lo que pasa es que... -vio que Kate alzó la mirada y lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus cambios de actitud eran extraños. Cuando llegó, Kate fue completamente grosera, distante, después tímida y ahora ¿curiosa?- hacía un poco de frío -mintió y vio un poco de alivio en ella, pero ¿por qué? Algo le sucedía a esa chica y tendría que averiguar qué era.

* * *

-Ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo aquí, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos -comentó Juliana unas horas más tarde.

-¿Pero qué dices, July? Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran...

-Nos encantaría pero tenemos cosas que hacer, además Richard estaba algo ocupado antes de venir.

-Sí, pero ya no... -dijo Rick- eso puede esperar.

-Tenemos que irnos, Rick... Iremos a comprar las cosas que hacen falta para ir a la cabaña...

-Yo podría quedarme, así podría ayudar aquí también...

-No hace falta que lo hagas... Podemos arreglárnosla solos -contestó rápidamente Kate.

-Un par de manos no estarían de más -insistió él.

-¡Que no!... ¡Podemos solos!

-¡Katherine! -la regañó su padre- ¿podrías ser menos grosera? -le dijo y ella rodó los ojos- Puedes quedarte, Richard, tal vez sí necesitemos de tu ayuda -le sonrió.

-Contando las de este año, ya van dos... -le dijo a sus padres muy molesta y subió a su habitación, azotando la puerta después.

-¿Sabes, Jim? creo que mejor voy con mis tíos... Al parecer no le agrado mucho a Kate.

-Tonterías, tú te quedas...

-No quiero molestar.

-Sólo son berrinches de Kate. Se le pasará en un rato.

-Además, así puedes contarnos qué has hecho en estos años.

Lo pensó por un momento y después aceptó.

-Entonces, pasaremos por ti en un par de horas... Y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna de tus cosas, que le daré el reporte a tu madre -le dijo Juliana y él sólo asintió.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Rick subía por las escaleras, cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Kate y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a tocar.

-Kate... -llamó a la puerta y al ver que no contestaba, decidió hacerlo un poco mas fuerte- ¡Kate! -nada. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal pero se preocupó un poco al no tener una respuesta de ella. Abrió un poco la puerta y asomó su cabeza para ver qué era lo que ocurría, y se sorprendió al ver una maleta mediana sobre su cama y ella de espaldas a él, metiendo ropa y otras cosas que ocuparía para ir a la cabaña- Kate... -la llamó de nuevo y ella siguió sin contestar- Oye, sé que estas enojada conmigo, cosa que no entiendo, pero, ¿podrías decirme al menos qué fue lo que te hice? -preguntó, y sin saber qué más hacer porque ella no le contestaba, se acercó y tocó su hombro, haciendo que ella pegara un brinco.

-¡Hey...! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -preguntó enfadada mientras se quitaba los auriculares con los que escuchaba música a todo volumen.

-Hacías mucho ruido. Pensé que te había pasado algo...

-Pues ya ves que no... Ahora puedes irte -volvió a ponerse los pequeños aparatitos en sus oído, pero él se los quitó.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué te portas así conmigo?

-Sal de mi cuarto...

-Sólo quiero saber por qué...

-¡Déjame en paz, Richard! ¡Me porto así con quien yo quiera! -exclamó y siguió metiendo su ropa a la maleta.

-¿Qué harás con eso? -señaló lo que hacía.

-¿No es obvio?

-¿Por qué ese comportamiento, Kate? Antes no eras así...

-Tu lo has dicho... "Antes". La gente cambia -siguió sin dejar de lado su tarea.

-Me gustaría ver de nuevo a esa Katie que sonreía todo el tiempo, que jugaba y hacia travesuras para divertirse.

-Esa ya no existe... -contestó fríamente.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar? -preguntó y la vio detenerse.

-Sal de mi cuarto...

-Kate...

-¡QUE TE VAYAS! -le gritó y comenzó a empujarlo hasta lograr que él estuviera afuera para cerrar la puerta con seguro y después tirar todas las cosas que tenía sobre una mesa cercana.

-¡Kate! -golpeó la puerta por un largo rato, pero ella no le abrió.

-Será mejor que la dejes... -le dijo Johanna desde el pasillo- no te hará caso.

Bajaron los dos y siguieron acomodando para que todo estuviera listo dentro de tres días, hasta que media hora después, terminaron.

A eso de las 3:00pm Juliana y Marco pasaron por Rick y se dirigieron a su casa para preparar las cosas que ocuparían, y durante todo el camino, Rick estuvo pensando en Kate. Le sorprendía su cambio tan repentino de actitud haciendo que se interesara mas en ella. Había algo que llamaba su atención pero aun no sabía lo que era y se prometió descubrirlo.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando mientras que cinco de las seis personas, aguardaban ansiosas la llegada de aquel sábado. Cuando sólo faltaba un día, Rick decidió hacer una visita a la familia Beckett para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta y así estar completamente seguros de que todo estuviera listo.

Llamó por cinco minutos a la puerta, hasta que por fin escuchó a alguien acercarse para abrir.

-Hola... -saludó él con algo de entusiasmo al ver quien le había abierto.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Kate, recargándose en la puerta y escondiendo sus manos en las largas mangas de su blusa.

-Veo que no ha cambiado nada tu actitud... -contestó Rick y Kate comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero el la detuvo- Espera... Lo siento... ¿Están tus padres?

-No.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Kate no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó viendo y segundos después, rodó los ojos alejándose de la puerta para que él pudiera entrar. Se dirigió a la cocina y él cerro la puerta, para después ir hacia donde ella iba.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -preguntó él, al observar lo que Kate estaba haciendo, pero ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Tus padres... Tiene mucho que se fueron?

-Llegaran en un rato.

-¿No te aburres de hacer eso?

-No tengo de otra.

-Ya te ofrecí mi ayuda...

-Pero no la quiero... gracias... -contestó fría.

-Vaya, al menos tienes modales -comenzó a divertirse molestándola un poco.

-Estúpido... -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste -lo miró, sonriendo irónica y dejó la franela por un lado para dirigirse a la encimera y recogerla un poco.

-No deberías hablar así...

-¿Entonces cómo? ¿Como todas las personas aburridas que sólo aparentan ser lo que no son?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad... ¿Acaso tú no eres así?

-No.

-Mientes.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Por todo lo que pasó y lo que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo. Porque todos son así.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo sabes muy bien...

-No, no sé. Y no entiendo nada de lo que dices -la hizo girar, acorralándola entre la encimera y él- ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? -dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

-Aléjate...

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Por que te lo estoy pidiendo, ¿no es eso lo que querías?... ¿Que hablara bien?... ¿Que diga por favor y gracias?

-No has dicho por favor... -le sonrió burlesco y Kate entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué tanto afán en que lo haga?

-Tal vez porque comienzo a divertirme molestándote... al igual que tú...

-Idiota -soltó y trató de salir de ahí pero él no la dejó.

-¿Tan rápido te quieres ir? ¡Pero si apenas estamos empezando!

-Aléjate... -quiso empujarlo pero tampoco le funcionó- Richard no estoy jugando... -le advirtió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? -lo miró desafiante, pero ni aun así, él se apartó- Bien... -sonrió y estiró su brazo, tomando su oreja para retorcerla.

-¡Aaaay! ¡Aaay! ¡Suéltameee!... -pedía él mientras ella sólo podía reír- ¡Kate! -Rick la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza para alejar su mano de su oreja, y ella se quejó.

-¡Richard! -hizo un gesto de dolor pero rápidamente agachó la cabeza- ¡Me estás lastimando! -dijo, mientras que con su otra mano trataba de apartar la de él de su muñeca, cosa que le resultaba imposible- ¡Richard, suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! -le decía, pero él no hacia caso- Por favor...

Rick se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra y suavizó un poco el agarre, sin soltarla del todo.

-No vuelvas a tocarme... -le dijo Kate cuando pudo zafarse y se fue a su habitación.

No pudo contener las lagrimas cuando estuvo sola y cerró la puerta con seguro, dejándose caer en el piso, recargándose en la puerta con sus piernas flexionadas, mientras que al mismo tiempo subía las mangas de su blusa y veía las marcas en su muñeca, pero no las que Rick le había dejado con su agarre, sino las que ella misma se había hecho al usar una navaja.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wooop... Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo que los demás, pero lo merecen por haber tenido que esperar tanto jajaja. Prometí a varias personas actualizar este fin de semana y aquí lo tienen (: Si me da tiempo y alcanzo a escribir el siguiente cap. de "En tu corazón" o un pequeño epílogo que he estado pensando para "Varados en la isla" actualizaré este mismo domingo (no prometo nada, ya que estaré un poco ocupada).**_

_**Creo que es todo por decir... ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

Rick, parado en medio de la cocina, aún se preguntaba por qué Kate había tomado la decisión de usar ese "por favor". Él simplemente estaba molestándola un poco creyendo y sabiendo que absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una orden, le haría decir esa palabra. Se estaba dando cuenta de que su carácter era duro y frío, pero también, que tal vez eso sólo era para protegerse de algo o alguien. Ahora más que nunca, estaba completamente seguro de que algo ocurría con ella. Se sentía en parte culpable por lo que acababa de pasar, y era en parte, porque sabía que no solamente él había ocasionado aquella situación.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de una lucha interna mientras se decidía si ir o no a ver cómo estaba Kate. No quería arriesgarse a empeorar las cosas yendo a su recámara a preguntar si todo estaba bien cuando claramente sabia que nada ahí lo estaba. A Rick le había parecido escuchar su voz un poco quebrada al hablar y ver unas cuantas lágrimas luchando por no salir de sus ojos cuando la observó irse unos minutos antes.

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y caminó de un lado para otro mientras pasaban los minutos. Comenzó a pensar en qué podía hacer para arreglar las cosas, pero no se le ocurría nada, y menos ahora que volvía a conocer a la nueva Kate. Si antes le era imposible tener una conversación bien con ella, no quería imaginarse lo complicado que sería ahora. Entonces recordó, le había hecho daño, ella se había quejado por un dolor que él le había provocado al sujetarla fuerte de la muñeca. Se había pasado.

Escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta y no supo si llamar a Kate al no ser esa su casa, o abrir él mismo ya que le quedaba más cerca. Se decidió por esta última y caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada.

-¿Hola? ¡¿Tú quien eres?! -preguntó el muchacho que se encontraba afuera de la casa, se trataba de John.

-Soy Richa... -Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir su nombre cuando John lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Dónde está Kate?! -preguntó de una forma rápida y brusca.

La chica, que había oído los golpes de la puerta, decidió salir de su habitación para ver de quien se trataba y cuando vio a Rick y a su ex-novio en la entrada, sintió algo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente bajó corriendo y le pidió a Rick que se apartara, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta dejándolo adentro.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Te dije claramente que no quería que volvieras... ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

-Veo que aun sigues molesta...

-¿Molesta? ¡¿Eso crees?! ¡¿Por qué estaría molesta?! -preguntó sarcástica.

-Kate... -Rick abrió la puerta de la casa al escucharla hablar de aquella forma. Algo estaba pasando.

-Tú no te metas... -volteo a mirarlo apuntándole con su dedo índice. Estaba muy enfadada.

-Mira Kate, ya te dije cómo pasaron las cosas, no entiendo por qué sigues teniendo ese comportamiento...

-¡JOHN, NO SOY ESTUPIDA! ¡Puedes inventarte las historias que se te peguen la maldita gana, pero yo jamás te voy a creer!

Rick aun no sabía qué era lo que estaba presenciando, algo delicado habría tenido que pasar para que Kate no quisiera ver a aquel muchacho. Se quedó a una distancia prudencial y así observó por varios minutos la discusión que aquellos dos estaban teniendo.

Un momento después, todo se estaba saliendo de control. John se había acercado a Kate sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos mientras trataba de hacerle entender algo que ella no quería. Le estaba haciendo daño, John cada vez apretaba más sus manos sobre los delgados brazos de ella y Kate no podía soltarse.

-Maldita sea, Kate ¡Yo te quiero... Te lo he dicho miles de veces...!

-¡CÁLLATE Y SUÉLTAME! ¡No quiero escucharte!

-¡NO TE VOY A SOLTAR! -le gritó zangoloteándola, provocando que Rick se enfureciera y se dirigiera hacia él.

-¡SUÉLTALA! ¡¿Qué no la escuchas?! -lo empujó.

-Esto no es contigo, así que no te metas... -iba a avanzar hacia Kate nuevamente, pero Rick se puso en medio impidiéndole el paso.

-¡¿Ya tan rápido te conseguiste a otro para meterlo bajo tus sábanas?! -alzó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick para ver a Kate y esta entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así, imbécil! -Rick no pudo controlarse y estampó su puño contra la mandíbula de él.

John flaqueo un instante pero logró mantenerse de pie y después quiso devolverle el golpe a Rick, pero éste lo esquivó y volvió a golpearlo, pero esta vez sobre el estómago.

-¡Richard! -gritó Kate- ¡Déjalo, no vale la pena...!

-Tal vez así entienda que a una mujer se le debe respetar...

-¡Te meterás en problemas si no paras!

-No me importa...

-¡Richard! -Kate trató de avisarle que John estaba justo detrás de él, pero no pudo hacerlo para antes de que el muchacho girara a Rick de los hombros y también le diera un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS! -trató de meterse en medio pero John la empujó haciendo que cayera y Rick volvió a golpearlo tirándolo al piso, yendo después a ayudar a Kate.

-Y decías que yo era el cabrón... -escupió las palabras hacia Kate- ¿Sabes qué, imbécil? Puedes quedarte con ella. En parte me alegro por no tener que convivir más con una niñita traumada.

-¡No le hables así!

-¿Es que no la has visto bien? -río burlesco.

-Cállate, John.

-¿Él no lo sabe? -se dirigió a Kate y ésta reaccionó enseguida.

-Eso es algo que ninguno de los dos les importa...

-Por favor, Kate... Siempre has sido una persona rara. Es justo que él se entere para que sepa con quien anda.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Si dices una palabra más, te juro que yo misma te parto el hocico! -quiso correr hacia él pero Rick la detuvo sujetándola a la altura del estómago -¡Suéltame, Richard!

-Vaya, vaya...

-¿De qué está hablando, Kate?

-De nada… ¡Suéltame!

-¿Y por "nada" te pones así?

-Sólo es cuestión de ver sus muñecas... -sonrió descaradamente.

Kate soltó un gruñido y forcejeó contra Rick para poder zafarse pero este la sostenía fuertemente para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó decir a John, pues después de eso, caminó a su coche y se marchó sin más.

-¡Suéltame! -exclamó una última vez luchando contra los grandes brazos de Rick, y cuando éste la soltó, se dirigió al interior de la casa a toda velocidad.

Estaba desesperada, frustrada, enojada, sentía una gran rabia consigo misma por haber tenido algo con aquel idiota. No podía dejar de caminar, iba de un lado para otro mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice mientras pensaba en lo que vendría después, seguramente Richard no dejaría de hacer preguntas sobre lo que había pasado hace un momento, y ella no tenía ganas ni la obligación de explicarle nada.

Rick entró y cerró la puerta quedándose un poco alejado de ella viéndola avanzar hacia la cocina con paso veloz. Respiró profundamente y decidió acercarse en silencio mirándola fijamente.

Estaba muy confundido. Cada vez que regresaba con sus tíos o se alejaba de Kate, pensaba mucho en la chica que había conocido en la fiesta, hasta en muchas de las ocasiones, también la había soñado. Pero cuando veía a Kate, justo como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, sentía aquel llamado de estar siempre junto a ella, querer protegerla de todo y no dejar que nada le pasara. Sin poder explicárselo, estaba sintiendo algo similar por las dos, de lo que aun no se daba cuenta, es que ambas eran la misma persona. Sólo existía una... y estaba frente a él.

-Kate... -habló pero ella se quedó callada sin moverse de donde estaba- Oye no sé qué es lo que pasó allá afuera, pero puedes confiar en mí -continuó sin lograr que ella lo mirara. Kate miraba sus manos escondidas en las mangas de su blusa, mientras se mordía el labio inferior- Hey... -se aproximó un poco más y ella alzó la mirada fijándola en su labio.

-Estás sangrando... -se alejó y un momento después regresó con unas cuantas gasas para curarlo.

Tomó una y se quedó a una distancia prudencial para estirar su brazo y luego pasar la gasa sobre el labio de él para que ésta limpiara la sangre.

-No tienes que hacerlo -le dijo Rick tomando su mano cuidadosamente pensando en que podría volver a lastimarla.

-Por mi culpa estas así, es lo mínimo que debo hacer... -contestó y retomó su tarea.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Claramente me dijiste que no me metiera, pero al ver cómo ese idiota te estaba lastimando, yo...

-Gracias... -susurró interrumpiéndolo, bajando la mirada.

-No tienes por qué darlas... Además, fue divertido utilizar su cara como saco de box -dijo consiguiendo que ella sonriera.

-Sí, pues... La próxima vez deja que yo me defienda sola. No necesito un guardaespaldas.

-A la orden, capitana -imitó un saludo de soldado y ella lo miro como fingiendo fastidio.

-Y bueno... Ahora ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Depende...

-Es sobre lo que dijo ese tal John allá afuera.

-No, no puedes preguntar...

-Pero... Aaahg, por favor, Kate -pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -preguntó con desinterés.

-¿A qué se refería John al decir que eras una traumada? -observó un cambio de actitud en ella y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-Esto ya está... Puedes quedarte a esperar a mis padres, sentado en el sofá, mirando televisión, aquí en la cocina, donde quieras... Tengo cosas que hacer -trató de evitar su pregunta pero él no se pudo quedar callado, total, ya la había regado.

-Mencionó algo sobre tus muñecas... ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso tienes una colección de ellas? ¿O son las de tu cuerpo?

-Eso no te incumbe...

-Me interesa saber...

-Ya hiciste tus preguntas... Ahora puedes dejarme en paz.

-No me has contestado.

-No dije que lo haría -se alejó de él pero Rick la alcanzó a mitad de la escalera y la sostuvo con cuidado de la muñeca para no volver a lastimarla pensando en que tal vez lo que le dolía era la articulación.

-Suéltame, Richard...

-Sólo quiero saber qué sucede.

-¡No sucede nada! -forcejeó para poder soltarse de su agarre, pero al tener la mano de él sobre su manga, la hizo deslizarse dándole la posibilidad a Rick de que viera sus heridas. Se quedó estática un momento y para cuando pudo reaccionar ya era tarde.

Con su otra mano cubrió nuevamente las heridas de sus muñecas pero Rick la detuvo y descubrió nuevamente su brazo, sin dejarla ir.

-Esto es lo que sucede... -la miró a los ojos y pudo verlos un poco acuosos. No supo qué hacer, había escuchado casos de personas que se lesionaban la piel para "sentirse bien" consigo mismas, pero jamás había conocido a alguien que en verdad lo hiciera- ¿por qué? -sólo preguntó.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que saberlo siempre todo?! ¡La razón es cosa que no te incumbe!... Y si dices una palabra de esto, puedes estar completamente seguro de que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra -se soltó con un fuerte forcejeo y subió a su habitación.

Eso había sonado a amenaza, no quería estropear la pequeña conflictiva "relación" que tenía con ella, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Obviamente no la iba a delatar con nadie, pero entonces debía encontrar la forma de ayudarla. Cada día descubría algo nuevo de ella y teniendo mucha fe, esperaba poder descubrir el por qué de su forma de ser.

-¡Rick! -exclamó Jim al entrar a su casa sorprendiendo al muchacho que aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey! Jim, Johanna ¿Qué tal?...

-Muy bien... Ya tenemos todo listo para irnos mañana. Sólo fuimos a comprar algunas cosas por si hacían falta -contestó la abogada.

-Qué bien... -seguía pensando en Kate.

-¿Dónde está Katie?

-Oh... Ella está en su habitación... -señaló con ambas manos hacia arriba.

-Esta muchacha jamás entenderá que no se puede dejar a las visitas así.

-No te preocupes, Jim. Hace unos minutos que subió... pero fue mi culpa, no tienes por qué molestarte con ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó algo preocupada la mujer.

-Discutimos un poco y... subió enojada. Sería mejor que la dejemos sola un rato.

-Está bien, de todas formas hablaré con ella en un rato. ¿Puedes ayudarnos con esto? -preguntó Johanna, indicando las bolsas que traía en las manos.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! -se apresuró y ayudó a acomodar las cosas que habían comprado.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Kate bajaba por las escaleras a paso lento sin imaginar que Rick aún seguía ahí, agarró su cabello con una liga y limpió sus ojos como si tuviera algunas lágrimas por fuera. Se le veía apagada. Sus ojos un poco hinchados y su nariz colorada la hacían parecer enferma, sin embargo, sólo había estado llorando en silencio. Se había acostumbrado a eso desde los trece años, el sufrimiento para Kate se había convertido en algo "normal".

Durante el tiempo que Rick estuvo en aquella casa, Kate trató de no hablar mucho, si preguntaban algo ella se limitaba a contestar en monosílabos. Buscaba aislarse de todo, pero teniendo personas a su alrededor no podía. Media hora después, él se despidió diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y que mañana a eso de las 8:00am pasarían los tres a buscarlos, para irse todos juntos a la cabaña.

Llegó la noche y Rick comenzó a escribir en su computadora. Todo aquello que pasaba con Kate lo ponía a pensar en que el sufrimiento casi siempre era causando por uno mismo, aunque también sabía, que aquella emoción podía generarse por otras razones. Él lamentablemente lo había experimentado hace años al haber perdido a una persona importante en su vida, pero eso nunca lo había llevado a hacer cosas como su amiga de la infancia. Le dolía el rechazo de Kate y toda esa ira contra él sin ningún motivo aparente. Él sólo quería ayudarla, hacerle entender que no estaba sola, que tenía a sus padres, a sus amigos, y algo que quería que ella viera: lo tenía a él.

El sábado por la mañana, en casa de los Beckett y los Stewart, mas un Rodgers, se presenciaba movimiento a más no poder, todos iban y venían de un lado para otro por pequeñas cosas olvidadas que al final resultaban de gran ayuda, provocando unos cuantos golpes en algunas ocasiones. Kate subía y bajaba las escaleras, mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad, Rick hacía lo mismo. La situación parecía de película, corriendo contra el tiempo tratando de que no se les hiciera tarde, aunque no era necesario tanto apuro, ya que todo el viaje lo realizarían en la camioneta de Marco.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nada más faltaba, Juliana hizo una llamada a los Beckett para asegurarse de que estuvieran listos y poder ir a recogerlos para emprender el viaje. Y así fue. Ahora los seis se encontraban dentro de la camioneta rumbo a la cabaña, yendo por una gran carretera por la cual podía apreciarse un mismo paisaje: campo y pinos, muchos pinos… y nieve, demasiada para ser precisos.

Al frente de la camioneta, Marco manejaba con Juliana en el asiento de al lado, detrás de ellos iban Jim y Johanna y hasta el final, Kate y Rick, cada uno pegado a una ventana sin hablar.

Dos horas después Marco tomaba un pequeño camino desviándose de la carretera para avanzar entre cientos de pinos, y así, llegar al lugar. Cuando hubo manejado durante tres minutos a partir de la desviación, pudieron observar la cabaña y cerca de ella una pequeña laguna congelada.

Estacionó la camioneta y bajaron con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Esto es una cabaña? -preguntó Kate sorprendida al verla de cerca.

-Sí... -contestó Juliana.

-Wow -no tenía ni palabras para describir aquello que veía frente a ella- ¿Puedo quedarme con la habitación que esté más lejos de las demás?

-Elegirás la que quieras, Kate. Hay tres habitaciones en el piso de abajo y dos en el de arriba.

Entraron todos juntos y los que aun no conocían o recordaban la cabaña quedaron maravillados ante la vista. Aquella edificación lo que menos parecía era una cabaña por su gran tamaño y lo hermosa que era, en realidad le daba más un aire de mansión rustica. Al entrar, podía apreciarse la sala de estar amueblada con varios sofás y una mesa de centro, el techo estaba altísimo y más al fondo se encontraba la recámara principal con un baño integrado. También había una chimenea situada del lado derecho cerca de la cocina y por un lado de ésta, un pasillo que llevaba a las otras dos habitaciones separadas por un baño. El estudio era casi como una segunda sala, dentro de él había una biblioteca, un escritorio y un único televisor con un reproductor de DVD sobre una pequeña mesa, también había un sofá enorme y dos puffs para poderse sentar. Para llegar a las habitaciones de arriba se debía subir por las escaleras y avanzar hacia el fondo hasta llegar a un pasillo en donde la primera habitación se encontraba a cinco pasos del lado izquierdo, seguido de un tercer baño y por último la quinta habitación al final del pasillo doblando a la derecha.

-La recámara más alejada me pertenece a mí, pero no me importa dejártela. Sólo tengo que recoger algunas cosas y trasladarme a otra.

-No es necesario... Si es tuya yo puedo quedarme en una de las de abajo -dijo un poco seria.

-En serio, Kate. No me importa dejártela. Quédate tú con ella.

-Que no, Richard... ¿Siempre eres tan necio?

-Sólo cuando se trata de complacer a los invitados -sonrió y ella rodó los ojos- si quieres una habitación apartada de las demás, por algo será. Aunque cualquier sonido proveniente de las dos recamaras de arriba es imposible que se oiga hasta aquí. Las dos están muy alejadas -la hizo pensar mientras los adultos los miraban divertidos- ¿Entonces te quedas con la mía? -ni siquiera la dejó contestar cuando continuo- Perfecto... Desde este momento te pertenece -palmeo su hombro y ella se alejó sin decir nada.


End file.
